bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterflies (game mode)
Butterflies is a game mode in Bejeweled 3. In the PC and console versions, it is a Secret Mode that becomes available by reaching the fifth level in Zen mode; however, in the mobile version, getting 100,000 points in Lightning mode unlocks this mode instead. The game mode originally did not appear in the iOS version of Bejeweled, but became available via an update that was released on February 29, 2012. Gameplay Each game of Butterflies begins with a random gem at the bottom of the board transforming into a Butterfly Gem. When a match of gems is made, the Butterfly Gem will move up one space of the board and another Butterfly will appear. The objective of the game mode is to clear as many Butterfly Gems as possible before any of them go beyond the top of the board, where the Spider Gem awaits. As each game of Butterflies progresses, the number of the Butterfly Gems that spawn at the bottom of the board increases, making it more difficult to prevent Butterfly Gems from exceeding the top of the board. To the left of the board is a large decorative flower. When a Butterfly Gem is cleared from the board, it flies toward the center of the flower and then disappears. The flower also keeps track of how many Butterfly Gems have been cleared during a game, which is indicated by a counter shown on its center. The flower is absent in the iOS version of Bejeweled 3; instead, there is a violet widget in the shape of a green Butterfly Gem that is positioned in the center beneath the board. When a Butterfly Gem approaches the top of the board, the gem begins to tremble. When it reaches the top of the board, the gem not only continues to tremble but the top and bottom sides of the board will flash a bright red glow. If a Butterfly Gem exceeds the top of the board, the game ends in which the Spider Gem catches the Butterfly. Upon completing a game of Butterflies, a Stats Screen will appear with various information about the finished game, such as the total number of Butterfly Gems cleared and the total duration of the game. Scoring Similar to other game modes in Bejeweled 3, points in Butterflies mode are earned primarily by matching gems. The standard point values in Butterflies mode are five times the amount as they are in Classic mode and Zen mode. For example, the base value for creating a single match of three gems in Classic mode is 50 points, whereas the point value of the same action in Butterflies mode is always 250 points. The base value for clearing a Butterfly Gem is 750 points. Each successive match that clears a Butterfly Gem adds 25 points to the base Butterfly clear value. For example, clearing the second Butterfly Gem in a game of Butterflies awards 775 points, clearing the third Butterfly awards 800 points, and so forth. Clearing multiple Butterfly Gems in a single move awards point combos that multiply the amount of points earned during that move by the number of Butterfly Gems cleared. Badges Achievements/Trophies Trivia *If any special gems reach the bottom of the board, a Butterfly Gem may spawn on top of it; causing the gem to lose its abilities. *If a Hypercube reach the bottom of the board, Butterfly Gems will not spawn in the Special Gem's occupied square. *The spider at the top resembles a real-life spider, the , a very lethal spider. **Its body references a blue gem. Names in other languages Gallery Butterflies Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Butterflies mode becomes available. See also *Butterflies Category:Game modes Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Secret Modes Category:Game modes in Bejeweled 3